


Mistletoe

by Athena00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena00/pseuds/Athena00
Summary: This is an innocent little fan-fiction I wrote on the 3rd of December last year and just thought I would share it. If anybody has ever heard of an app called 'Episode-Choose your story' you can can read an extended visual version of my story there!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is an innocent little fan-fiction I wrote on the 3rd of December last year and just thought I would share it. If anybody has ever heard of an app called 'Episode-Choose your story' you can can read an extended visual version of my story there!

“Ok class don’t forget to turn in your essays on your--”, “Omg it’s snowing!” Exclaimed Rose, who interrupted Ms. Bustier as she gazed out the classroom window. All the student turned to look out the window to see the beautiful, pure white snow falling to the ground. At that moment, the bell finally rang after a long day of school and all the students turned in their essays and darted outside to enjoy the crystal white snow.

“Hey Alya, Nino!” Marinette shouted as she ran up to them waving. “It’s finally Christmas break what do you have planned?” she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

“Well you seem awfully excited, in fact I haven’t seen you this worked up since the December 1st parade.” Alya told her. “I know I just really want us to spend some time together over break.” Said Marinette. “Well in that case I was just going to enjoy my time relaxing at home with my family,” Alya replied. “And I don’t have anything special planned.” Nino added.  
“Well that’s great because I was thinking we should totally make plans for break!” Exclaimed Marinette, who didn’t seem to notice that Adrien was walking up to them from behind tossing the scarf she had made for him as a birthday present last year around his neck and over his shoulder.

“What kind of plans? May I join?” Adrien asked poking his head out from behind Marinette, who had been startled by the surprise arrival. 

“A-A-Adrien,” Marinette exclaimed nervously. “W-When did you get here!?”

Alya and Nino both looked at each other then back at the two. “You know now that I think of it, Nino and I have actually made plans to go out sometime during the break and I don’t think that we’ll all have free time over break any time soon due to the holidays and all.” Alya said. “W-We do!?” Nino exclaimed. Alya nudged him in the ribs signifying for him to play along. “O-Oh yeah! We do, don’t we?” “Yes, we do sorry Mari can we re-schedule?”

“S-sure, no problem maybe next time, I’m sorry, of course you guys would want to hang out now that you’re a couple.” Marinette said slightly disappointed. “Oh, Mari, don’t think of it like that. I’m sure we will find the time to hang out with each other as a group we always do.” Alya said giving Marinette a hug to comfort her. 

“Well, I don’t have any plans so maybe you and I could…” Adrien’s voice trailed off a bit as he started to blush.

“We could…” Marinette wondered looking at him with direct eye contact.

“We could maybe hang out.” He finished.

“Y-you mean like a d-date!?” She exclaimed her face turning a bright red.

“well yeah, I guess, if that’s okay with you.” Adrien said.

“Oh um…” Marinette was flustered and was having trouble finding the correct response. “Are you sure? You’re not going to be busy with like modeling or something I wouldn’t want to be a bother and get in the way of your work.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the holidays I do all of my holiday photo shoots ahead of time so I have free time over break, I am still young you know I like to have as much free time as I can.” He said with a slight chuckle. “But what about spending time with you family and going out to dinner and stuff you don’t have any plans like that?” She asked, knowing that spending time with family is also the main reason for this winter break, she didn’t want to intrude. “Well my mom isn’t around so we don’t really spend a lot of family time together because my dad is always working so really it’s just me and Nathalie.” Adrien said in attempt to reassure Marinette that it wouldn’t be a bother.

Marinette listened and started to feel a little upset as she stared down at her feet.

“What’s wrong did I say something to upset you?” Adrien asked with a concerned look on his face.

“N-Nothing I was just thinking…” tears welled up in Marinette’s eyes as her throat started to tense up making it a little hard to speak. “You must feel so lonely by yourself, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I didn’t have my family with me, especially on the holidays.” She says trying to wipe away her tears that just won’t stop flowing, it’s as if she was a walking waterfall at its peak. “I’m sorry you must think I’m just some sort of cry baby.”

“No, not at all I see how you might feel upset but please don’t waste your tears on me, I’m used to it, I haven’t seen my mother since I was a kid, it’s no big deal, really.” He said lifting her chin and wiping away her tears. 

Alya and Nino still standing in front of them at the time realized that Marinette and Adrien had drifted off into their own world and started to walk towards the park to make some real plans and watch the children play in the snow.

Marinette sniffled a little. “Well then in that case sure why not.” Marinette’s eyes were red from all the tears and her face started turning an even brighter red by the fact that she let Adrien Agreste, THE Adrien Agreste witness her cry. Although he is her crush and she is always nervous and paranoid around him there was just something about him that felt warm, familiar, and safe. Marinette grabbed Adrien by the opening of his jacket, putting her head on his chest and said in a soft voice, “It’s not fair to be alone on Christmas so if at any time, you’re feeling even just the tiniest bit lonely, don’t hesitate to stop by.”

“I’ll remember that, thanks Mari.” Adrien said as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

As they let go of each other Adrien grabbed her hand. Marinette looks down at her hand as he intertwined his fingers with hers then looked up at him with a smile.

“How about some hot chocolate?” Adrien asked.

“Sure, why not I could really go for a nice cup of hot chocolate about now.” Marinette answered. Hand in hand they walked over to the café across the street. 

“Two hot chocolates please.” Adrien said to the barista. “Oh, and a piece strawberry cake if you don’t mind.” He added taking out his wallet.

“Huh, you ordered a strawberry cake too?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, why would you prefer something else like a cheesecake or something?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, no I love strawberry its actually my favorite, I just—“ “oh okay cool, and don’t worry about it, its fine” Adrien interrupted. “well let me at least pay half.” Marinette said reaching for her bag. “That’s all right it’s on me.” He replied.

A few moments later the barista came over with their drinks, two forks and a slice of strawberry cake enough for two as if she knew the whole situation. When they sat down at their seats they laughed, talked, and learned more about each other, they were having such a good time that they didn’t even realize that they had spent over an hour sitting there. 

When they finally left Adrien escorted Marinette home holding her by the hand. At the front door of the closed bakery Adrien grabbed both of Mariette’s hands, “well I guess this is good night Mari.” Adrien said. “I guess so...” Marinette said as her voice trailed off a bit upset they had to part ways.

“Oh hey look!” Adrien said excitedly. Marinette quickly turned her gaze to where he was looking. “Looks like my parents had already decorated” she said. Marinette looked up at the sky as she felt something cold and wet fall upon her cheek it had started to snow again, but right after she saw the snow something else had caught her attention by the corner of her eye, a small bundle of mistletoe hung over their heads on the door frame. 

Marinette’s face sprung a bright red glow as she gazed up at the mistletoe. Adrien noticed Marinette’s face by her reflection on the window of the door and looked up to where she was looking. They then met eye to eye both blushing. 

“Well I guess you can count this as our first date.” Adrien said to Marinette with a soft voice. “But I guess I never really asked properly…” Marinette was slightly confused this is just a friendly date, isn’t it? It’s not really anything Alya and I wouldn’t do, right? A ton of things were going through her head at this point and she didn’t know what to think.

“Marinette…” Adrien continued, “would you… like to be my girlfriend?” Marinette nearly lost her breath as her heart skipped a beat at his words. Is this a dream, she thought, this had to have been a dream, but it wasn’t it was 100% real and she couldn’t have been any happier.

“Yes,” she replied “I would love to be your girlfriend.” Marinette said her cheeks a pinkish red with a smile on her face, as they kissed underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
